


［AWM/sofa］ 落地窗

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233





	［AWM/sofa］ 落地窗

私设.ooc致歉/快乐搞车  
/“嗯…老so逼，你完了…啊…别弄…”  
“不弄这儿，怎么让我们花神爽的说不出话来，嗯？”/

上次那家餐厅的一大面落地窗简直落进soso心里，他说后悔没在落地窗前弄弄花落也不是随口一提，是真挺后悔的。  
鸡喙，总是留给有准备的人的，soso这边盘算什么时候在哄花落去一次，那边鸡喙就来了。  
最近，就上午，骑士团赢了一场较大的比赛，气势直追hog，soso特高兴，就给大家放假了。  
“放什么假，涣散军心。”花落捏着男朋友的耳朵说教。  
“铁打的人也要休息，宝贝儿你最近都瘦了，来放松一下，散散步吃吃饭嘛。”soso把耳朵解救出来，然后牵着那只作恶的手晃了晃，“好不好？”  
“我说不好有用吗，人都走完了。”花落也算是默认了，那群小子今日确实练的苦了，放松放松也好。  
“走，先回基地睡一下，看你黑眼圈重的。”  
“好。”才说着睡，花落就跟着打了个哈欠，眼底闪了些泪花，轻轻瞥了soso一眼，差点午觉没睡成。  
睡梦中的时间，羽毛似的轻飘飘，微风一吹就逝去了。  
花落是热醒的，在soso怀里，温热的鼻息喷出去又被面前结实的胸膛弹回来，人也被他搂着，空调打的又不低，实实在在的热。  
“喂，soso，松开，热死了。”刚睡醒花落实在不想动，抬抬手都觉得费体力。  
“嗯…”soso梦呓似的应一声，没动作。  
“啧。  
“教练？”花落开始换着法子称呼soso。  
“队长？”  
还是没动静。  
花落一时兴头上来了，抬手捏着soso的鼻子，嘴凑到他耳边，声音放轻，“老公～动一下…”  
“！”soso先是一时憋气有些转醒，耳边一句话又惊雷似的响起，炸的他一愣，彻底清醒过来。  
“怎么了花儿，这么调皮。”soso搭在花落腰间的手捏了他一下，才后知后觉的感到热，一身汗黏黏糊糊挺难受。  
“哈哈哈终于醒了，睡得像猪一样。”  
“那你就是大白菜喽？”  
“哼…？”花落眨眨眼反应过来了，“那我也是最贵的白菜。”  
“是全世界最好的花儿。”  
“贫嘴。”  
花落拍开他捏自己腰的手，“起开，我要去洗澡了。”  
“好啊，一起洗。”  
花落哼了一声不置可否，顾自起身往浴室去了。  
倒还真的是安安分分洗完了澡，花落深绝男朋友乖巧，奖励似的和他接了个吻。出了浴室花落才想起来去看看时间，不多不少正好五点，我这是睡觉呢还是昏迷啊。花落摸摸下巴，觉得自己饿了。  
“我饿了。”花落换了衣服，又懒懒散散伸了个懒腰。  
“走吧，去吃晚饭，上次你说味道还不错的那家。”soso盯着那一截因为衣服上拉而露出来的细腰移不开眼，走过去又搂着人亲了好一会才放手。  
“哦，这家啊，确实还不错。”花落老远认出这家店，一整面玻璃在夕阳下简直闪瞎过路人的眼。  
一下车，离了空调，花落就热的不行，等走到包厢里，鼻尖上全是亮晶晶的汗珠。  
“啊…凉快。”花落瘫在椅背上，享受空调凉风的宠爱。  
他们一进包间，菜就开始端上，待菜上齐，花落也缓好了。  
中午本就没吃什么，现在面对色香味俱全的菜肴，花落拿起筷子碰了一下，看了眼soso，就开始毫不客气的动起手来。  
“我给你剥吧。”soso从花落手里接过那只被剥的七零八落的虾，三两下理好，放进在一旁张着嘴等吃的花落。  
“像个小朋友。”soso碍于手上的油渍，忍下捏花落鼻子的想法。  
花落专心吃饭，撇了他一眼没说话。  
soso专心剥虾，亲了他一口也没说话。  
“够了，你快吃饭，菜都凉了。”花落直接凑过来就着soso的手把他刚剥好的虾肉下叼进嘴里，然后抽了几张纸给他擦手。  
“好的，宝贝儿。”soso就这么任花落低头仔细给他擦手上的油渍，笑得宠溺。  
soso吃饭慢，早吃完的花落就站在窗子边看斜阳，以前在临江别墅里的基地，也常看到这样美的晚霞。  
不用怀念过往，逝去的终将回归。  
花落手指轻轻敲着玻璃，想起soso和他说的话，那时他在气头上，还驳了句“那你回来和我一起啊！”  
真是傻傻的，花落嘴角噙了一抹笑，欲收回手，正要放下，就被人从后面按了回去，人也被推的贴着玻璃。  
“想什么呢，花儿，这么开心？”  
“想你。”  
soso发现自从上次把所有事情摊开来说了之后，花落言行上越发没有遮掩，想什么说什么，就是床上的时候还是容易害羞。  
soso轻笑一声，叼着花落的耳廓舔咬，手也开始不老实的往裤腰里钻。  
“干什么…这里不行！”花落被他撩拨的声音都有些发颤，但还是严词厉色的拒绝。  
“放心，安排好了的，不会有人来。”soso手指已经勾到花落的内裤边了。  
天色愈暗，花落手撑着玻璃，看着两人隐隐倒映在上面的影子，张了张嘴到底没说出话来，竟是默许了。他信任soso的安排不会出错，既然男朋友想，但做无妨。  
soso得了默许，嘴唇移至花落颈间吸吮，一手自衣摆探入向上去揉捏他的乳头，一手绕道前方向下解了他的裤子。  
“唔…”  
花落颤着嗓音承受soso的啃咬抚摸，凉气一下子打在光裸的腿上，激得他忍不住并拢双腿，又在下一秒被男朋友强制抵进来的膝盖顶开。  
soso下探的手虚握上花落半软的性器，拇指摁在伞状的顶部轻轻摩擦，直到指尖被体液打湿，他有又将手指移到花落唇边，“舔。”  
热乎乎的气体直打在花落耳边，他忍不住侧头，soso的手指也紧跟而上。花落小猫受了委屈似的低低呜咽一声，伸出舌头舔舐刚刚碰过自己性器的，还沾着液体的手指。  
soso根本没有安静的让花落舔手指的意思，在他把手指含进嘴里的时候，soso就开始在花落口腔内肆意翻搅，两指夹着柔软舌头，花落来不及吞咽的唾液顺着soso的手下流。  
soso另一只手也放过已然变硬挺立的乳头，一把将内裤扯到膝盖上面，然后抬脚踩到地上，布料裹着重物落地的一声沉闷轻响，震的花落整个人都颤抖了一下。他单手挤了些润滑剂在手上，直冲目的地。  
花落被上半身的快感席卷，soso的手指都进入了一个指节他才后知后觉的有反应，险些咬了soso的手。  
过量的润滑剂浸的穴口一片水光，作恶的手指在里面的动作也异常顺利，这也得益于身体主人的放纵与配合。  
“宝贝儿…”  
soso抽出被花落唾液浸的亮晶晶的手指，贴着他的下巴缓缓下滑，脖颈，锁骨，乳头，敏感的腰腹，最后是挺立的性器，soso指尖在上面触碰留恋，却就是不肯套弄它。  
花落本不想说话，奈何被soso的磨的柔了性子，软软糯糯的开口，“干…什么啊？”  
“你刚刚差点咬到我了。”  
入侵后穴的手指在说话间增加到两根，soso熟知花落的敏感点却故意不触碰，只在周围惹火。  
“我又…唔…不是故意的…”前前后后都是要把人折磨到疯魔的细微快感，花落狠话都撂不出来了。  
“那花儿咬点真的怎么样？”  
“能不能…”花落想拒绝，话没说完就感觉到soso威胁似的在他颈侧轻咬了一口。  
soso手指抽离的一瞬，花落几乎是不自觉的收紧穴口挽留，轻微水声沉没在喘息中。  
花落腿软的不行，转身的时候差点直接跪地上，好在soso反应快揽住了他，然后笑着亲亲他的鼻尖。  
“我…”花落舔舔嘴唇还是想要拒绝，抬眼又对上自家男朋友期盼的眼神，话开了个头就没声了。  
花落索性将半脱的裤子踩掉，跪在一堆布料上暂时没什么不适，他抬手解开soso的裤子，看着勃起的性器把内裤顶的老高，不知道是哪来的想法，花落伸出食指在顶端戳了一下，然后隔着一层布料用舌尖顶弄，而后干脆将顶端含在嘴里吮吸。  
soso暗自吸气，手揉揉花落的头发，捏着他的下巴和他接吻，交换彼此的味道。  
“起来，宝贝儿。”soso没有耐心让花落磨磨蹭蹭的给他咬了，他现在只想发狠地草进温软紧致的小穴里去。  
花落颤着腿站起来还没明白男朋友要干什么，就被他推到玻璃上，一条腿被他假在手上，手指按在大腿根部的触感让他腰际发麻。  
“站不住…唔！你…轻点…”  
soso一挺腰，如他所想那样整根没入，沉腰抽出一点，还没等花落松口气，又猛地顶进去。花落嘴唇微张，发出一些细碎地呻吟，包含情欲的味道。  
soso凑过去亲花落的嘴角，倒是花落先主动伸出舌头来舔他的唇，眼睛也不闭上，就那么直直的望着soso的眼睛，时不时鼻子里哼出撒娇似的鼻音。  
就像get到撸猫的正确姿势，把小猫揉的爽了，不仅不会亮爪子挠你，反而用湿漉漉的鼻子拱你的手，还发出哼哼唧唧的声音，想要得到更多。  
soso坏心思突起，放开花落和自己纠缠的舌头，嘴唇移到他耳边，舔咬几口后，“花儿…刚刚好像有人，往这里看呢。”说完故意用力一顶。  
花落惊诧的一时反应不过来，后穴骤然收紧，逢着男朋友的顶弄，又爽又怕，压抑着齿间淫荡叫喊。  
“啊…soso…嗯…你他妈…混蛋！”在soso调侃的笑声里花落回过神来，单向的玻璃外面根本什么都看不见，但一想到可能有人抬头往这里看，花落又有一种自己真的被人围观的刺激感。  
“哈…那混蛋现在就要，草哭你。”  
soso一次射完花落腿都麻木到失去知觉了，他攀着soso的肩膀才不至于直接跌到地上，精液顺着颤抖都大腿根缓缓下流，花落也无暇顾忌。  
花落以为这就算完了，没想到soso把他抱到长桌上，按着大腿掰开，就着自己射的东西又操了进去。  
起初花落还嘴硬，调侃soso是不是老了不行了。  
后来被人草的眼泪模糊视线，一边摇头说不要了，一边腿夹着soso的腰喊老公。  
事后花落表示这非常之耻辱，并且再也不愿意来这家店了。  
“废话！我那天被你抱回去的，我还要什么脸再去？！”  
被问起为什么不再去的原因，暴躁花哥一摔鼠标，揪着soso的衣领如是说到。  
——————————————  
嗐  
开的有点粗糙  
随便看看啦  
真的想搞落地窗  
正好开学延迟，我一高兴就整出来了


End file.
